


Love is Like a Butterfly

by skidji



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animal Death, F/M, Lepidopterophobia, When will I learn that my actions have CONSEQUENCES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidji/pseuds/skidji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The multicolored moods of love are like its satin wings." ~ Dolly Parton</p>
<p>Determined to finally earn Jolyne's love, Annasui makes a mural especially for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Like a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to KatTheSwift and the rest of the Stream Meme Team.
> 
>  
> 
> please take Ao3 away from me

It had been weeks since their final encounter with the gay priest, and Annasui was growing restless. While the SPW Foundation had managed to pull a few strings to have the world-saving hero acquitted and set with a comfortable, steady income, Annasui's relationship with Jolyne still hadn't progressed.

His spy, Foo Fighters, who was now living in a fish tank at the Kujos', had informed him of yet another endearing trait of Jolyne's. The pinket smiled to himself, hatching a plan.

The next day, Annasui invited Jolyne over to his apartment. She arrived late by 5 minutes and 46 seconds exactly. Not that Annasui was counting, or anything.

He rushed to answer the doorbell, swinging it open before the cheery chime could finish. Jolyne stepped back in surprise, not expecting to see Annasui so soon...or so close.

"What'd you find, Anna? Is it another of Dio's minions?" she asked.

Annasui took a moment to answer- he was preoccupied with committing every detail of Jolyne to memory. She had her hair meticulously styled into her signature buns, but she'd left the back unbraided. The raven locks lazily danced in the breeze, skimming her sweater-clad back. The heart cutouts on her turtleneck crop top accentuated her soft curves, not that they needed any help.

"No, that's not what I wanted to show you, Jolyne." Annasui said at length, snapping his eyes back to Joylne's face. "Why don't you come in? It's starting to rain."

Annasui gestured to the clear, sapphire sky.

"Is Wes here?" Jolyne asked, peering around Annasui and into the apartment.

"He'll be in later, Jolyne, he's on a snack run." Annasui said, gesturing for his guest to enter. She shrugged noncommittally, and said, "He better get some coconut patties," as she strolled in.

Annasui's apartment was a modest two-bedroom that he shared with Wes. The furniture, which came with the lease, was sturdy, if dated. A whirring fan clung to the popcorn ceiling. Beige, shag carpet squished beneath slippered feet.

Annasui did not motion for Jolyne to sit on one of the plush couches. Quivering with excitement, he motioned for Jolyne to come to his room. Jolyne glared at him and headed to the door.

  
"W-wait! It's not like that!" Annasui sputtered.

  
Jolyne paused in the doorframe.

  
"Before I ended up at Green Dolphin Street, I was an artist, of sorts. I wanted to show you the piece I just finished." Annasui explained.

Jolyne looked incredulous, but agreed to look as long as Annasui didn't try anything.

Victory! Annasui could hardly contain his excitement as he led Jolyne - his goddess, his reason for living - to his room. Images of white weddings and teal eyes swam across his vision, the pitter-patter of small feet echoing in his ears.

Too soon, they arrived at his door.

  
"I asked you to look because this one has butterflies in it. I figured you'd want to see~"

  
Jolyne was about to ask how he knew she liked butterflies, but the sight before her shocked her into silence.

Gossamer wings were spread in a morbid display of decay and twisted affection. Each butterfly had been meticulously picked apart and stitched back together, creating a collage, a mural of rotting insect corpses. Worse still was the image they formed. Jolyne's own face stared back at her, rendered in loving detail. The crease that formed below her eyes when she smiled, the scar on her lip from her Hell Rider days - it was all there.

Annasui observed her, waiting for her praise.

After a prolonged silence, Annasui asked, "Do you like it? I made it just for you...only for you, my gorgeous Jolyne~"

Jolyne's only response was a curt "Stone Free" as she summoned her stand and bodied her stalker.

╔════════════════╗  
Narciso Anasui: 「Diver Down」

RETIRED  
╚════════════════╝


End file.
